


No Boys Allowed

by luladannys



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luladannys/pseuds/luladannys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The making of the sign on Trixie's door in "Favorite Son".</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Boys Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> Because that sign was just adorable.

Being both a detective and mom was a good combination. Chloe never got snuck up on by her daughter, no matter how hard the seven-year-old tried. She heard soft footfalls approaching and therefore was not surprised when Trixie’s face swung into view around the side of the chair.

“Whatchya doin’?” the girl asked, her voice in that familiar tone that meant she was presently bored with all of the toys in her room.

“Paperwork,” Chloe answered. “Do you want me to put on a movie for you?”

Trixie thought for a moment, her head tilting to the side. Then she said no and skipped off. Chloe smiled and went back to her work.

A moment later Trixie returned, dropping a pile of art supplies onto the dining table and climbing into the seat across from her mother. She pulled out a red crayon and looked at Chloe very seriously.

“I’m doing paperwork, too.”

So the two Decker girls went about their work, Chloe filling out a report on a recent case and Trixie drawing what appeared to be birds. The latter cut and pasted some red paper over the bottom of the white one she had been drawing on, rubbing so hard with the gooey purple glue stick that the table shook a little and her mother stopped writing for a moment.

“What’re you making?” Chloe asked, turning her head as far as she was physically capable to try to make out what the masterpiece on the other side of the table was.

“It’s a sign for my room.”

“Oh, okay. Let me know if you need help spelling.”

She worked very hard on the first five letters of “Trixie”, even drawing little hearts over the “i”s instead of dots. The “e” ended up spaced farther away than the rest of the letters were. She scrutinized it for a moment, then shrugged and continued on to the next part of her sign.

Chloe listened as her daughter muttered the letters she was writing as she went, surreptitiously glancing up over her work to watch Trixie’s expression of determination, tongue sticking a little bit out of her mouth. She smiled as the second line of the message was finished – “no Boys allowed”.

But then on the next line, Trixie began to spell out, “e…x…c…e…p…t…”.

_Oh, no._ Chloe wasn’t ready for this.

“f…o…r…” Trixie paused, eyebrows furrowing together, then she looked up at Chloe. “Mommy, how do you spell Lucifer?”

“What?”

“Lucifer. How do you spell it?”

An odd feeling of relief fell over Chloe after the initial shock dissipated. At least her daughter wasn’t making exceptions about _actual boys_ just yet. It was just Lucifer.

She couldn’t believe she had just had that thought. _Just Lucifer._ Lucifer, the womanizing club-owner who had a taste for violence and liked to believe, or at least make others believe, that he was the Devil. How was she okay with her child becoming so oddly attached to the man?

It was simple, really. Despite his outward expressions of loathing for Trixie, and children in general, she knew that he would never pose a threat to her. Within moments of meeting the girl, he had stood up for her wellbeing.

“L-u-c-i-f-e-r,” Chloe spelled out.

Trixie copied what she had said, repeating the letters under her breath as she went, then looked down proudly at her work. She held it up to show her mother.

“What about your dad?” Chloe asked, imagining just how pissed Dan would be if he saw the current state of the sign on Trixie’s door.

“Oh, yeah. He’s okay, too.”

She put the paper back down on the table and scrunched in “and dad” into the little amount of space left.

Chloe got the roll of tape and Trixie dragged a chair from the table over to her bedroom door. The girl stood on it and positioned the sign so her mother could tape the corners. Then, Chloe stepped back, placing a hand on her daughter’s shoulder.

“That looks really nice, sweetheart. Why don’t you put some popcorn in the microwave and I’ll finish the last bit of my work, then we can watch a movie?”

Trixie’s eyes widened. “Can we watch _Cinderella_?”

“What’s been up with you and _Cinderella_ lately?”

“The step-mother has a cat named Lucifer.”

She jumped down from the chair and started lugging it back into the dining room so that she could start the popcorn, Chloe staring at her curiously. What was her daughter’s obsession with Lucifer?

* * *

“Chloe!”

She rounded the corner, not having time for whatever Dan was mad about right now. How hard was it to finish getting Trixie ready for school?

“What?” she answered, fingers pulling her hair through a ponytail band.

“What the hell is this?” Dan demanded, pointing to the paper on their daughter’s door.

“She made it the other night.”

“Why is _Lucifer_ on here and why is his name _before_ mine? You let her put this up?”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “What was I supposed to do, not let her? She made it, Dan. She was proud of it.”

Their stare-down was interrupted by a knock at the door, which Trixie answered without asking if it was okay first. The name that excitedly left her lips was the last one that would make the current situation any better. Chloe sighed. If Dan had just not noticed the sign, he and Trixie could have been out of the house before the guest got there.

Lucifer strode in, having effectively blocked the young Decker girl from attaching herself to his waist with a well-timed hand. Trixie was quick, though, and grabbed the hand, yanking the tall man along behind her.

“Lucifer, look what I made!”

She stopped him right in between her parents and pointed at her door.

“Look!”

“Oh, that sure is… _something_ ,” Lucifer commented, then his eyes drifted downwards from the illustration of sunshine and birds and his lips quirked into a smug grin. “Well, isn’t that nice? Lucifer _and Dad_ are allowed.”

He slid his hands into his pockets and turned to face Dan, who was scowling.

“We all have places to be, don’t we?” Chloe said. “School, work – let’s be going.”

Dan nodded silently, not breaking his glare aimed at Lucifer, and placed a hand on Trixie’s shoulder to start guiding her out.

“Bye, Mommy! Bye, Lucifer!” she exclaimed cheerfully.

“Goodbye, Beatrice. You truly are a lovely artist.”

Later, when Chloe told him he could wipe the grin off of his face now that Dan wasn’t there, Lucifer brought a hand to his face. He hadn’t realized he was still smiling.


End file.
